Naruto:The Randomness Adventures
by Manga-Greed
Summary: As the title suggests,it's a bunch of random adventures with Naruto and the Naruto characters.And I think is the 1st fic to have the 1st 5 chapters done all at once!Compliment it.Flame it.I don't care.Just review.
1. Teachers:Hazing Gai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is the first story on with the first five chapters published on the same day it is published! I think.  
This is my first Naruto fic. And there shall be a lot of characters sort of out of character in this chapter. Read and reviewl.

Chapter One: Teachers: Hazing Gai

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were having their monthly Jounin party when Gai popped in.  
"Hey guys!" he said. "Can I join you all in your monthly Jounin parties?"  
"No," they immediately replied.

"Why not?" demanded Gai. "I'm a Jounin too!"  
"Because you're annoying," Kakashi simply said.  
"But my students are better!" Gai said. "Please let me join! My students are better!"  
"Naruto defeated Neji," Kakashi pointed out. "Plus, he knows the Kagebunsin No Jutsu, learned the Rasengan in about a week, and is full of surprises. Oh, and Sasuke managed to make Gaara bleed when Lee coudn't, he's a soul survivor of the Uchia clan, he can use the Sharingan, all the girls want him, and unlike Lee, he is cool."  
"And Shikamaru is a Chunin," said Asuma. "None of your wannabe students are Chunins! Hahaha!"  
"What about Kurenai's team?" said Gai. "My team is more spectacular than her's! Shino beat up a guy with one arm! What's so special about that!"  
"That's not how it went!" yelled Kurenai.  
"Let's put Gai through an initiation," said Asuma, lighting a cigarette.

"That's a good idea, Asuma," Kakashi said.  
"Not a bad idea," Kurenai said.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gai. "Isn't that hazing?"  
"Shut up, Gai," Asuma said. "Now here is what you've got to do. You must get Chouji to kiss Shukamaru's Chunun feet!"  
"That is an easy task!" exclaimed Gai. "Just tell me where they are!"  
"They're in the restaurant around the corner," Asuma said. Gai dashes to the restaurant. When he gets there he goes poof and repoofs next to Chouji while almost giving him a heart attack.  
"Ahhh!"screamed the trio.

"It's that one creepy Jonin teacher!" Ino yelled.  
"Greetings, chubby Genin, female Genin, and young Chunin!" said Gai. "I was wondering if you, chubby Genin, would kiss your Chunin friend's feet!"  
"Why do you want Chouji to kiss my feet, oh creepy Jonin?" Shikamaru asked mockingly.  
"There's a apple pie, blue berry pie, cherry pie, and pumpkin pie in it for you chubby Genin!" Gai exclaimed. Chouji immediately grabbed both of Shikamaru's feet and started making out with them.  
"Chouji!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Stop that! You're embarrassing us all!"  
"Yah, kid," Gai said. "Your starting to creep me out as well! You can stop now!"  
"Than give me the pies," Chouji said.  
"Here you go!" Gai said while handing Chouji the four pies on a tray that he somehow was hiding under the table without them noticing.  
"Yay!" Chouji said taking the tray.  
"Creepy troublesome Jounin," Shikamaru mumbled.  
"Well I'll be off now!" Gai said poofing to the table the other Jounins were sitting at.  
"Hah!" laughed Gai. "Now you'll have to let me join!"  
"You still have to harass my team," Kurenai said. "Then you have to bother Kakashi's kids."  
"Awww!" Gai groaned. "Fine. What do I have to do?"  
"You have to get Shino and Kiba to fight over Hianta!" laughed Kurenai. "You'll never accomplish this. Hahaha!"  
"Just tell me where they are!" Gai shouted.

"Okay, okay," Kurenai said. "No need to shout. They were in the park the last time I checked."  
"Then that is where I'm going to check first!" declared Gai. He ran to the park at the speed of light. When he got there he saw Shino and Kiba sitting there doing nothing.  
"Hello, students of Kurenai!" Gai said cheerfully.  
"Hello," said Kiba. Akamaru barked in response and Shino stared at him through his sun glasses. "What do you want."  
"I've been wondering if you two liked that Hyuuga girl you're teamed up with," Gai said. "It seems you both have a great interest in her, and I have advice for you two about being in love with the same girl!"  
"What!" exclaimed Kiba. "I am not in love with Hinata! Maybe Shino is, but I'm not!"  
"I am not," Shino simply said.

"I know!" Gai exclaimed. "Why don't you two fight for her? A competition! A right to be her knight, warrior, etc. Now fight!"  
"How about no," Shino said. "Creep."  
"Ah come on!" Gai said begging.  
"No," Shino said.

"Why do you want us to over Hinata anyway?" Kiba asked. "You're not related to any of us, or a good family friend to any of us, I'm not even really sure who you are! Who are you?"  
"I'm Mitou Gai!" Gai said. "I'm Neji's, Lee's, and Tenten's teacher! I'm just concerned about all the rest of you Genin guys! Since Lee and Sasuke are the best looking Genin around and all the girls seem to swarm all around them! You need to cling on to Hinata before she completely falls under their spell!"  
"I don't know about Lee," Kiba said, frowning.

"I'm insulted for all of us guys that you would say Lee is better looking then us all," Shino said. "I'm going to leave now." Gai franticly thought of something when a thought struck him.  
"Does this mean you forfeit the fight to Kiba for Hinata's love?" Gai asked. At this said Shino stop walking.  
"What the hell did you say?" Shino said icily.  
"Does this mean you forfeit for Hinata's heart?" Gai repeated nervously.

"I never forfeit," Shino said coldly. "I, Aburame Shino,do not forfeit. We fight now Kiba, for Hinata!"  
"That's crazy!" exclaimed Kiba. "You're crazy!" Akamaru barked something.

Kiba said, "Shut up Akamaru! Don't listen to him!" Akamaru barked something else.  
"I'm not a wussy!" yelled Kiba. "Fine! I'll fight you Shino!" They both get into a fighting stance. Kiba lunges but Shino merely moves to the side and punched him. Kiba swiftly kicks Shino in the ribs, butShino retalilates by havingbees come out of nowhere and sting Kiba.  
Gai gleefully skips to the teachers while all this happens.

"Amazing," gasped Kurenai.  
"Haha!" Gai said. "Now tell me what your task is Kakashi so we can get over with all this!"  
"You must get Sakura to fall in love with Naruto and get them to be the greatest shinobi couple in the history of Konohagakure village, and get Sasuke and Naruto to be the best friends in the history of Konohagakure village," Kakashi said.  
"What?" Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma exclaimed.

"Kakashi," Kurenai said. "Not even all four of the deceased Hokages could have done that! Give him a more, possible task."  
"Fine," Kakashi said reluctantly. "You must put three cups of instant ramen in front of Naruto and get him to not eat them for five minutes."

"That sounds reasonable!" Gai said. "Where are they now?"  
"I was suppose to meet them at the bridge this morning at ten," Kakashi said.

"Wasn't that like, four hours ago?" Kurenai asked.  
"Of course," Kakashi said casually while taking out his book.Gai dashed to the store, bought three cups of ramen, but went to his students at their favorite training spot.  
"Hey guys!" Gai exclaimed. "I need a favor!"

"Anything for you master Gai!" exclamed Lee.  
"Sure," Tenten said.  
"I'll do anything to get back at the main house," Neji said.  
"Okay!" Gai said. "Anyways! Here's what you guys have to help me with..."

* * *

"Where the hell is master Kakashi?" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Kakashi's students!" Gai greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here fuzzy brows Gai?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here to bring you this!" Gai said putting three cups of instant ramen.  
"For me?" Naruto exclaimed. "Give me!"  
"Whoa!" Gai said as he tried to keep them away from Naruto. "Naruto, I'll give these to you in five minutes!" But Naruto did not listen to him. He wildly grabbed for them. Then Naruto started using theKagebunshin No Jutsuto over power Gai.  
"Team!" Gai screamed. "Help me!" Lee used his super Taijutsu speed to take down the Naruto clones. While Neji used his divine spin to descend from the air and take out multiple clones. When there was only one Naruto left Tenten used her amazing targeting skills to throw some kunai knives at Naruto and bounded him to the bridge.

"Hiyaaa!" Lee yelled kicking Naruto's head hard and knocking him out.  
"Thank you Lee!" Gai said. "But I think you over did it! So I want you to stay with him and his teammates until he's awake!"  
"Yes master!" Lee said. He looked at Sakura and blushed.

"Goodbye," Sakura immediately said and ran as fast as she could home.  
"I'm going home now," Sasuke said walking away.

"Don't worry master!" Lee said. "I'll wait untill he is awake!"  
"Okay!" Gai said. "Thank you Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

After that creepy scene, Gai ran to where the other teachers were waiting.  
"Can I join now!" Gai asked.  
"Sure," Kakashi reading his book. "See ya all tomorrow." He went home.  
"Okay," said Kurenai leaving.

"I need to buy more cigarettes," Asuma said going to the store.  
"Umm," Gai said as he was left alone. "I'll go too!" In the blink of an eye he disappeared to his home.

To be continued...


	2. Naruto:Ramen

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from the Naruto manga and anime. 

Chapter Three:Naruto:Ramen

When Team 7 was at the bridge waiting for Kakashi, a question popped into Sakura's head.  
"Hey Naruto," she said.  
"Yes Sakura!" Naruto said excitely that Sakura was talking to him without hitting him, yelling at him, or scolding him.  
"Why do you love ramen so much?" Sakura asked.  
"Huh?" Naruto asked. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Just wondering," Sakura said. Naruto smiled at a memory. He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
Chibi Naruto was going to the park in his chibi orange coat out in the snow. He hoped other kids would play with him today. Ho hoped he would make some new frinds.  
When he got there, he saw Chibi Sakura and Chibi Ino sitting on the swings.  
"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. He ran over to them. "How are you doing? Want to play?"  
"We are waiting for Sasuke," Sakura said.

"There he is! Sasuke!" Chibi Sasuke looked at them coldly and turned to climb a tree.  
"Come on Ino!" Sakura sais excitely going over to Sauke,dragging a reluctant Ino.  
"See ya Sakura!" Naruto called after sadly. "Hey Shino! Want to play?"  
Chibi Shino looked up from what he was doing. "No Naruto. I have to save these bugs from the cold." Shino walks near a tree to save more helpless bugs.  
Naruto sighed. Then heard a loud sneeze behind him. He whirled around to find Chibi Shikamaru and Chibi Chouji playing Chinese chess.  
"Hey Shikamaru and Chouji!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can I play with you guys! I know how to play Chinese chess. I've been studying it."

"Sorry Naruto," Shikamaru said sneezing again. "I told you I would catch a cold, Chouji. I'm going home now. See you both tomorrow." He waved good bye.

"Wait for me!" Chouji said running after him.

"Sayonora," Naruto sighed. Chibi Kiba walked by just then. "Hey Kiba! Want to race?"  
"No can do Naruto," Kiba said. "Hey I rhymed! Anyways, Akamaru has a cold and I need to bring home this medicine bought." Kiba lifted up the bag. "See ya!"  
"Bye," Naruto said sadly. Just then, he sees ChibiHinata passing by.

"Hey Hinata want to play?" Hinata looks at Naruto shyly and blushes.

"S-sorry N-Naruto," Hinata said. "I have to get home. My father ordered me to not stay out late. Bye." She quickly walks away. Naruto sits at the swing sadly and continues to ask passing kids to play with him. They all say no and walk away. Then a teen stops in front of Naruto.  
"You should stop asking freak," the teen said. "You are a nobody. I hope you freeze to death, demon. I, Mizuki, will one day kill you if you are alive by the time your twelve." The teen walks away leaving a shocked and scared Naruto. When Naruto is all alone in the park, he cries himself to sleep.

* * *

A masked Jonin was passing the park reading a Come Come Paradise book when he looks up and sees Chibi Naruto.  
(Isn't that)...!" the Jonin thought. "Hey kid." He shakes Naruto. "Wake up"  
"Huh?" Naruto said looking up. "Who are you?"  
"I am a Jonin," the Jonin said. "What are you doing out here?" He pockets his book.  
"Nothing," Naruto sniffed. "Thank you for waking me up. I'll be going now." Naruto starts walking away. 

"Wait a minute," said the Jonin stopping Naruto. "Why don't I buy you some ramen?"  
"Ramen?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"You're kidding me," the Jonin said. "You don't know what ramen is?"  
Naruto shakes his head. "No sir."  
"Then I'll show you," the Jonin said. He took Naruto down to the Ichiraku bar. "Old man Raku," the Jonin called. "Bring me two bowls of miso ramen." "Okay pervet," the shop owner said. But stopped in his tracks when he saw Naruto. "K-k-k"  
"This is Naruto," the Jonin said glaring. "Don't worry. He's harmless."  
"If you say so," Raku grunted. Giving them each a bowl of ramen.  
"Holy crap!" Naruto said after tasting it. "This is great! This is the best bowl of food I've ever eaten! I'm going to come here everyday for now on to eat!"  
"Really!" Raku said excitely. "You like it that much?"  
"Yep!" Naruto replied.  
"Maybe you aren't so bad after all!" Raku said happily. After the two ate the Jonin payed for the food. "Thank you for the food sir," Naruto said.

"No prob," the Jonin said. "See you around."  
"Okay," Naruto grinned friendily. "But what's your name?"  
"You don't have to know," said the Jonin with a grin he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"You know what?" Naruto said to Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm in the mood for some miso ramen."  
"You always are in the mood for ramen!" Sakura said.  
"Yo," said Kakashi. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was thinking about becoming a monk."  
"YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi grinned. 

To be continued...

Does anybody know what the fouth Hogake's name is?


	3. Shikamaru:Thought of a Lazy Chunin

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. 

Chapter Two:Shikamaru:Chunin

Many people wonder why Shikamaru is a Chunin. His fellow Chunins .Old and young Genins that won't ever be Chunins but don't really care. Jonins do as well.  
Other Genin's who had and have a better chance of becoming Chunin than he did.

His father wonders.  
His mother.  
His other family members.  
Iruka wonders.  
The third Hokage wonders in the afterlife.  
Tsunade and her pig, Tonton.  
Tsunade's assistant whose name I forgot. Oh yeah. It's Shizune.  
Orochimaru wonders and, so does Kabuto.  
The sound ninja ponder this.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke too. Well, Sasuke just says they were jealous of him so they decided to make lazy Shikamaru a Chunin just to spite him.  
The Sound Five wonder about this.  
Zabuza and Haku ponder this in the afterlife too for no apparentreason.  
Even Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari wonder about this.  
Sometimes Lee, Tenten, and Neji wonder. Well, Neji thinks the main house had something to do with it.  
Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai wonder why.

Well, Asuma doesn't wonder. He just happily brags about the fact that Shikamaru is a Chunin. Well, maybe he does wonder about it. Or just ponders about it. Whatever, nobody really cares.  
Anyways, the Jonins that were proctors of the Chunin exams wonder as well about this. It's a subject Ibiki is trying to turn into a form of torture. Anko is trying to beat him to the punch.  
Anyways, back to the, er, whatever.  
His teammates wonder why he is a Chunin. Ino is annoyed he's a Chunin and Choujiwonders in awe that Shikamaru is a Chunin.

Shikamaru lies around thinking about why he's a Chunin. A question that he wonders about day after day.  
Even demons and spirits and other people and creatures wonder about this. Ninjas from other villages ponder this too.  
So how does Shikamaru dealwith this? How does this thought not make him go insane? Or make his head explode? Or make him go on an insane killing spree? This story will tell how.  
One day, Shikamaru was lying on the grass in, oh,let's say his lawn, when the thought he dreads thinking about strikes again. The thought of how he became a Chunin. He ponders on this while he is lying on the ground.

This thought is too troublesome, he thought. And ridiculous. I'm a Chunin because I'm a genuis. A genuis! I shoudn't be thinking about this. I'll probably go mad if I keep thinking this. Which would be too troublesome. So I'll just not thinking about it. Simple as that. Gee, I wonder how other people deal with this?  
Exciting and long, wasn't it?  
Note the sarcasm in that last statement.

To be continued...


	4. Shino:Day at the Museum

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way except for Naruto Volume 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. 

Chapter 6:Shino:The Butterfly Case

The sun was shining. The birds chirping. Bees buzzing. It would be a typical day. Except for the fact that Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai decided to take their teams to the museum. Lee and Gaiand had done their whole Lee! Gai! thing. Neji said that he would do anthing to get back at the Main House while Tenten said okay. So Lee picked them all up and ran there.  
Chouji wanted to see what kind of food they had, Shikamaru was interested in the exhibits but was too lazy to say it. Ino was reluctant at first but when she heard Sasuke was going she dragged her whole team there.  
Shino only nodded, Hinata said that she thinks it would be fun. Kiba said he wanted to get to see the dinosaur exhibits and so did Akamaru. So they did their beast thing, picked them all up, and ran all the way there.  
Sasuke said he was too superior to go to a museum. Sakura said it might be exciting while Inner Sakura said, ' That sounds as boring as hell! But here's a chance to go on a date with Sasuke!' Naruto was going to say "Bbbbboooooorrrriiinnnggg!" but the voice of Kyuubi interfered.

(Wait a minute gaki) said Kyuubi. (There's a fox exhibit and I want to see what that's all about.)  
(Screw you fox!) Naruto mentally said. (I do not owe you any favors!)  
(Really) said Kyuubi. (So fast healing powers, extra boosts of Chakra, and saving your ass all those times is not during you a favor? Oh well. I guess I won't do it anymore then.)  
(Okay okay) said a annoyed Naruto. (I'll go.)  
"Let's go!" Naruto shouted. He ran as fast as he could with help from Kyuubi. Leaving a blinking Sakura and Sasuke.  
"The dobe shall not be me!" exclaimed Sasuke. He ran after Naruto.  
"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she raced after him.  
"Naruto must be rubbing off on them," Kakashi sighed. "I could've poofed them there." So he poofed away. After a few minutes, they all got there at the same time. Even Sakura. How? Let's just say Naruto did it.  
"Hahaha!" laughed Gai. "I got here before Kakashi!"  
"Yo," Kakashi said to everybody as he walked out of the building. "What took you all so long?"

Gai gasped. "Kakashi! Again you beat me to a place! I envy your speed!"  
"Don't worry master Gai!" Lee said. "You're still the best sensei I've ever known!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai!"  
"Lee!"

"Gai"  
"Hey!" said Gai. "Where did they go?" They look around to found all the other teams gone. Neji and Tenten too.  
"Let's go in Lee!" Gai said.  
"Yes master!" Lee said.  
Shino saw something disturbing and horrible in the museum. More horrible than Gai and Lee doing their Gai! Lee! thing. And that is disturbing. More horrible then seeing a manga book being destroyed. It made him feel nauseated. Kiba had ssaid it was cool while Kurenai said it was amazing. Hinata was silent because she felt that Shino would scold since he did not nod or move. She had used her Byakugan to see that Shino was looking at it in disgust. Plus, he had a lot of bugs in his clothes but she was use that now since the first time she checked where he kept his bugs. At first she was a bit timid and disturbed but she thought about how people felt when they saw her Byakugan. Okay now, we're getting off topic.  
Anyways, what Shino was looking at was a murder seen for sick people to look at in awe. It was a butterfly case. Where innocent butterflise were killed and put there. It was 10 feet big and 5 feet long.  
"What the hell?" Shino said coldly. "Who the hell did this?"  
"Did what?" Kurenai asked nervously since Shino didn't really get angry often.  
"Did that sick thing," Shino said coldly as he pointed to the case.  
"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked sensing his anger in confusion. "That's just a butterfly case."  
"A butterfly case?" Shino asked in disbelief. "That is not a butterfly case. A butterfly case is suppose to have pictures of butterflise on it. Or is shaped like a butterfly. But this. This is murder! Murder if innocent butterflies!"  
"Excuse me sir," said an old guy with gray here in a blue business suit. "I'm the manager here. Is there a problem sir?"  
"Yes there is," Shino said. "I request that you take down that murder scene." He again pointed to the case.

"What!" exclaimed the manager. "That is the biggest butterfly case in Konoha! Sure the Grass country has a bigger one but there is no way you can get me to take it down! Security! Take this punk out!" Two Chunins pop up out of nowhere, grab Shino, andthrew him out.  
"Stay out nut job!" they said.

"I demand justice!" Shino said. Then, another group of Chunins threw Naruto out.  
"Stay out ramen monster!" they said.  
"I demand you sell ramen!" Naruto shouted. After that, Shikamaru was thrown out.  
"Stay out lazy!" they said. "This is a museum! Not a motel or hotel!  
"That was too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Guess what? If you guessed that another person was thrown out you are right! Lee was thrown out.  
"Stay out freak!" they said. "You're scaring off people!"  
"What the do you mean?" Lee asked. Though, the Chunins already left.  
"We should help each other," Shino said.  
"It would too troublesome," Shikamaru said.  
"Let's do it!" Naruto said excitely.  
"I agree!" Lee said excitely. "Let's rush in without a plan!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. The four rushed inside. Though,eight Chunins were waiting.  
"I'll care of them!" shouted Lee as he used his Taijutsu against the Chunins.  
"I'll stay behind to make sure he's okay," Shikamaru said as he sat down. Naruto and Shino made their way to the butterfly case. As they got there they saw that the room had the managerb and 20 Chunins in it and their teammates and friends were gaping at the butterfly case.  
"Kuso!" said Shino. "What are we going to do?"  
"I got an idea," Naruto said. "But cover your eyes."  
"Why?" asked Shino.  
"Do you want a nose bleed?" Naruto asked.  
"No," Shino replied.  
"Then close your eyes," Naruto said. Shino did. Naruto then made some hand seals.

"Ninja Harem!" Naruto exclaimed. "Harem No Jutsu!" All of a sudden, 30 naked female Naruto's appeared. The Chunins, the manager, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and even Sakura, and Ino got exploding nose bleeds and were knocked out. Tenten, Hinata, and Kurenai looked away in embarssment.  
(Wow!) thought Naruto. (I wonder what's it like doing two girls at the same time! Huh. I guess having Kakashi and Jiraiya as senseis really must have corrupted my innocence. Oh well.)

"Hey Naruto," Shino said. "Is itsafe now?"  
"Yeah," Naruto said as he dropped the Ninja Harem. Shino opened his eyes to find everyone but Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke on the floor with nose bleeds.

"So this is your infamous Sexy No Jutsu combined with the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," Shino commented.  
"Yep," Naruto said.  
"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said. "Why the hell did you do that?"  
"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why aren't you passed out with a nose bleed? Are you gay or something?"  
"What!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I'm not!"  
"It would explain a lot," Naruto said.

"It would," Shino agreed.

"Attack!" Sasuke screamed. He starts using his fire jutsu against them.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Shino asked as he dodged some shruikens inside fire.  
"I'll distract him!" Naruto shouted. "You get the case!" Shino nodded and ran towards the butterfly case. Naruto made some hand seals and said. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Twenty other Narutos surrounded Sasuke.  
"Sharingan!" Sasuke said. "You can't beat me. I'm superior"  
"Try it you bastard," Naruto said cockily. He and 18 of the clones attacked while two did Henge No Jutsu.  
"I'm superior!" Sasuke laughed after defeating 16 Narutos. "

Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura and Ino as they grab onto his arms and surprising him. They then turned into two Narutos.

"What the hell!" Sasuke said. The other Narutos took out three long ropes and tied him up.  
As this was happening, Shino had ran to the case, grabbed it, and ran.

"Shino!" Kurenai called. "What's the meaning of this?" Though, he ignored her. He noticed the others starting to stir and started to run faster. Tenten tried to stop him because she was tired of doing nothing. She threw kunais and shruikens but his bugs formed an armor to protect him.  
"Let's go," Shino said as he passed Naruto. "And help me carry this."  
"Okay," said Naruto taking one end of the case. They ran to the front where a pile of Chunins and Lee stood and Shikamaru sat.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted. "Shino! My friends! I see your goal has been acomplished"  
"Yes," Shino said. "Now let's burn this so the souls of the innocent may live on."  
"Okay!" Lee said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. They went to Shino's house where they prepared for the ritual.

Later...

"Souls of the innocence," Shino said as he held a match over the butterfly case that was wrapped in a oil drenched towel. "Let your souls move on to a better life in the afterlife. And let all your sufferings end." He dropped the match and the case burned.  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to perform the ritual on the top of the museum's roof?" asked Lee.  
Shino shrugged.  
"It could burn down the museum," Shikamaru said.  
"Let it," Shino said.  
"You could be charged for arson," Shikamaru said.  
"Then let's leave now," Naruto said. Lee grabbed Shikamaru andjumped off the building since Shikamaru didn't want to jump, with Shino and Naruto following.  
Meanwhile, their unconcious teammates had just gained conciousness. Wondering what happend.

To be continued...


End file.
